When Hell Freezes Over Reiner x Reader
by ChibiAurora
Summary: Lemon ahead! Okay, with that said, this is just a little Reiner x Reader action that I decided to write up since I need my Reiner fix! While writing my Levi x Oc story, my inner Reiner fangirl kicked in and this is what has spawned xD Please, if you're not okay with reading a lemon don't read this.


Note: Wrote this because my inner Reiner love kicked in while working on my Levi x Oc story . First time doing a reader insert though…I think it turned out…alright xD

"Ugh, no please, just a little longer," you spoke twisting your blankets further around you in a way that most people might have found awkward. "Seriously, you're going to end up doing laps with Shadis again if you don't get your ass up (name)," you heard Mikasa state from somewhere near you and you could just feel her glare on you. "Please, Mikasa, I can't keep doing this…my body wasn't meant to wake up so early especially when it's raining outside," you grumbled out only to have a pillow thrown rather roughly at your sleeping form. "You've been waking up at this time every day for almost three years now," Mikasa said, a frown sliding onto place as she laced up her boots moving her head slightly to dodge a pillow you threw her way. The pillow was actually the same pillow she threw at you. "You're lucky I didn't drool on your pillow…though I was so tempted!" you shouted toward her, watching with slight anger in your eyes as she scurried out of the bunker leaving you alone…even Sasha had managed to get up before you. "Damn it…" you muttered under your breath before quickly jumping out of bed to get ready for the day. "Damn that bald devil and everything about him," you muttered under your breath quickly trying to lace up your shoes, but eventually giving up and grabbing your jacket. You would just lace them up after you got some food in your stomach, breakfast seemed a lot more important than your stupid boots at the moment anyways. You quickly grabbed your jacket and made a run for the mess hall in the pouring rain.

You arrived in the mess hall soaking wet just like the rest of the cadets were, 'great…,' you thought to yourself heaving a small sigh as the cold air quickly attacked your wet clothes. You brought your hands up rubbing at your arms to try and create some kind of heat, but failed miserably and decided to just grab yourself a bite to eat. That didn't take too long either considering you were one of the last people to enter the mess hall and there was thankfully no line for food. "I am so sore from yesterday, like you have no idea," you groaned out toward a familiar dark haired male, head felling against the table with a thump as you continued to groan out. "Should I be gentler next time?" another male spoke coming up behind you sporting a somewhat toothy grin, but the smugness of his smile just made you want to punch him. You felt the spot next to you slightly shift signifying that the man had decided to sit next to you. "I will hurt you Reiner, I swear on wall Sina, I will shove my boot so far up your ass you'll be tasting leather for a week," you spoke, head shifting to press your cheek against the table, face no turned toward Reiner. "You're going to get wrinkles if you keep scowling like that," he said raising a hand to press his index and middle finger against your forehead, right where you knew it wrinkled at. Your frown deepened before you quickly lifted your head and easily caught Reiner's fingers between your teeth, biting down. "Ow! What the crap (name)?!" he shouted out pulling his hand back and glaring down to you. "You're going to get wrinkles if you keep glaring like that," you said simply grinning a bit when you heard Bertolt snicker from in front of you both.  
"I thought you were on my side. Back me up here!" Reiner said glaring toward his friend as the taller male tried to hold back his laughter. The three were interrupted though when the bald devil himself came in slamming the doors to the mess hall open. "Alright you lazy shits, today we're jogging up to a camp site! Prepare for the long hull because this is not going to be some simple jog like you've been doing all these years! Your gear is located over to the left of the room, grab it and meet me outside!" the man yelled over the quiet crowd before leaving as loud and proud as he came in. You groaned rather loudly before grabbing some of your food and scarfing it down mentally cursing yourself for sleeping in so long. "That's what you get for sleeping so long princess," Reiner spoke before getting up from his seat, Bertolt following after him. They gathered around all the gear looking for their own while you stayed back trying to scarf down as much food as you possibly could before having to get up and leave. You made a mental note to trip Reiner during the jog later.

-

"Seriously, I'm going to murder this man later. Just one clean chop to the head and ta-dah," you said voice low so Shadis couldn't hear you, but still high enough for Bertolt who ran beside you to hear. You smiled a bit when he saw the smirk that pulled at his lips. "Hey Rei-," you started but, once you turned your head to where he just was you noticed that your blond companion was missing. You frowned for a moment, still jogging as you eyed the spot next to you, 'I swear to god he was just here…there is no way in hell I can lose some muscle bound meathead,' you thought to yourself before shifting your gaze back a bit when you heard someone that sounded awfully like Reiner. You were correct, he was now at the back of the group talking to Armin before he grabbed the smaller boys gear and then ran back up to your side. "Oh so sweet, like a prince attending to his princess. Hey, I know I'm not as cute as Armin, but could you carry my gear as well?" you asked laughing as the man quickly sent a frown in your direction. You were caught by surprise though when a small boy ran in between the two of you, he grabbed his pack from Reiner before running on ahead of you all. You whistled as if somewhat impressed by the small male, 'So cute…!' you thought to yourself before laughing a bit under your breath, you stopped your laughter though when you suddenly stumbled forward a bit at a sudden lack of weight. (e/c) eyes blinked a few times in surprise before looking over toward Reiner, eyes widening slightly when you saw your pack on his shoulders. "Oh, come on if the cute little Armin could carry his own pack than I'm pretty sure I damn well can," you said grinning a bit before snatching your pack back from the taller male. "So, Armin is the kind of guy you're into?" the sudden question uttered from the bulky man beside you threw you off guard and for a moment all you could do was stare at the man. You looked over toward Bertolt expecting some kind of answer from the man, but as soon as your eyes caught his he took off at a higher speed, finding his way to the front of the group and getting praised by Shadis. 'Bastard, just left me here….what the hell?!' you thought to yourself before looking back over toward Reiner. You realized he was still waiting for an answer from you. "I um…I mean, he's cute and really sweet, if he asked me I might consider dating him," you muttered out, eyes focusing on everything but, the man beside you, you still couldn't wrap your head around the question your friend had just asked you. You spent the next few hours jogging next to Reiner in an awkward silence, cursing Bertolt for leaving you both here like this, 'I'll kill him for this,' you thought to yourself glaring at the taller man's back.

You onto the ground with a plop, eyes staring at the tent you had just finished setting up for yourself. The weather was currently hot and humid thanks to the morning downpour and the ground you were currently sitting on was still somewhat wet and muddy, not that you cared, you were so tired and already dirty as all hell that a little mud on your butt wasn't going to affect you. "You know he likes you," came a feminine voice from behind you, you slowly turned a tired gaze behind you toward the female. "Alright, I'll bite Mina, who likes me?" you asked watching as the young woman gave you a cherry smile before pointing over toward Bertolt and Reiner who were currently chatting with each other quietly, backs turned toward you both. "Reiner or Bertolt? Either way, I highly doubt either of them have a thing for me. I mean we've been friends for almost three years and neither of them have said or done anything," you said shrugging your shoulders a bit but, a frown soon settled on your lips as Mina giggled a bit and called you clueless. "Reiner of course, all the girls have noticed it," she said moving in front of you and squatting down, smile still pulling at her lips. "Ill bite again despite my better judgement, but noticed what?" you asked sighing a bit as you brought a hand up to rub at your tired eyes, waking up early and then running a marathon would leave any girl tired…well it left you tired anyways. "How he stares at you," came the woman response and you lit up like a Christmas tree, 'stares at me?' you thought to yourself, before glancing at the backs of the two boys whom always seemed to be together. "Yeah right," you muttered quickly trying to dismiss the thought that Mina put into your head, you couldn't get your hopes up like that not only that, but you didn't have time to worry about things like boys. "If you don't believe me than how about you ask Bertolt?" Mina said giving you yet another cherry smile before she stood up and wondered away from you to join the other female trainees.

You starred at them for a moment wondering if you should join the women or not, but that thought was quickly stopped when Shadis came out barking orders once more. He gave the orders to find fresh water and gather fire wood, 'fire wood, really?! It just fucking rained!' you thought to yourself before mentally groaning not wanting to risk an outward complaint for fear of Shadis hearing you. On the bright side, this gave you that idea of snagging Bertolt as a partner, mind as well satisfy your curiosity, right? You quickly stood up before half running toward the two boys and quickly lacing your arm through Bertolt's. "Hey lets go together! Using him for a while, sorry Reiner, bye!" you shouted happily ignoring the strange looks you received from both boys. After a while of half dragging Bertolt behind you, you figured you had gone far enough and quickly started searching the area for any usable firewood. "So, (name) any particular reason you dragged me out here?" he asked knowing full well you weren't one of the people who were all aboard the 'let's be a hard worker' train. You flinched lightly at his question, when you grabbed him you had all the courage in the world to ask him, but now that you had him it seemed like your courage had literally just disappeared, whoosh, vanished into thin air! You heard him call your name once more and you lightly bit down on the inside of your cheek. You ignored him for a while and searched for firewood with him in silence for quite some time, at least an hour went by and you soon found yourself with quite a bit of useable firewood. The two of you were about to head back toward the camp, a place where you knew you weren't going to be able to ask him because let's face it he was practically glued to Reiner's side. You had to ask him, it was now or never, 'damn it (name), get your head in the game! This is one simple question, if you cower out at this how the hell do you expect to kill a titan?!' you thought to yourself, but despite your mental speech you still mentally debated asking the question for a solid minute. "Listen Bertolt…" you said watching as the taller male turned around to face you, it seemed like you were finally ready to talk. "Does…Reiner…like me?" you asked, eyes downcast as you clung a bit tighter to the firewood in your hands. Had you actually been paying attention you may have noticed the knowing smirk on his lips. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" he said, but his voice had a knowing tone to it, like he knew something you didn't know…which he probably did now that you actually thought about it.

-

"That water was so freaking cold," you said glaring toward Sasha you ran a hand through your wet, (h/c) locks. Sasha only laughed before lightly slapping you on the back in a friendly manner. "But at least you're clean now!" she said happily walking by your side as you moved back toward camp. The day had long since ended and most people were already asleep in their tents about to retire for the night. The only reason you and Sasha were still awake was because the two of you got caught by Shadis, you were for lazing off and Sasha for taking food…again. You were both forced to jog until he had said it was enough and that had been for quite a while. After you had finished your jog you were complaining about the smell of your own body odor and Sasha had nicely told you about a clear lake she had found with the others while searching for water. You jumped at the opportunity for a nice long soak and at first the cold water was nice on your hot body, but then once you got out you quickly realized how freaking cold that water was, especially mixed with the cool night air. "Anyways, I'll see you in the morning," you said waving toward Sasha as you made it to your tent. The brown haired girl gave you a friendly wave watching for a moment as you entered your tent where you quickly plopped down onto your sleeping bag. You quickly closed your eyes and tried to get yourself to sleep, but failed the moment a certain blond haired male appeared behind your eyelids. You lightly groaned before rolling around and this you did for a good hour before you sat up cursing Reiner's name. It wasn't enough for this to just torment you for the entirety of the day, but now it had to invade your sleep too!? Oh no, this shit was not going to fly with you, nothing, and you meant nothing invaded your sleep time. You stood up from your sleeping bag and slowly exited your tent, shuddering lightly as your flesh hit the cool air. 'Now to not get caught…,' you thought to yourself and not get caught you did, you actually made it all the way over to Reiner's tent without getting spotted by anyone. You silently patted yourself on the back as you entered the snoring man's tent.

You zipped it behind you and grinned before kneeling beside the sleeping man, you slipped a hand over his mouth but, almost as soon as you touched him, your wrist was grabbed and you were slammed into the ground rather roughly. You bit back the urge to make a noise of pain as you shifted yourself slightly from under the larger male. "You muscle bound meathead, it's just me, not get the fuck off," you whisper yelled toward the male, who starred at you in a bit of surprise before glaring a bit at you. "What the hell are you doing here?" he replied back equally as angry, suspicion somewhat laced in his voice. "I need to ask you something," you replied blush filling your cheeks as you shifted under his weight a bit once more, this position was very…compromising if you could say so yourself, unfortunately for you he wasn't moving and you couldn't exactly push him off either. Your two wrists were held in one of his larger hands above your head and your legs were wedged nicely between him and the ground, also, let's face facts you aren't as physically strong as him. "You couldn't ask me in the morning? What the hell is so important that you have to sneak into my tent at what? One in the morning?" he said easily mimicking your glare but, his look easily said 'I'm not letting go until you talk'. You frowned a bit before turning your head away and whispering out a few words, but he of course didn't hear you. "Speak up, I can't fucking hear you when you whisper like that," he said eyes rising in a bit of surprise when you turned your head back toward him rather quickly. "Do you like me?" you asked and watched as his eyes went even wider at your words, how the hell was he supposed to respond to that? "You seriously came over to ask me that now? What in the hell compelled you to ask that now and not in the morning?" he asked frowning a bit when you struggled against him, you really wanted to get out of his grasp, but that was of course impossible. You huffed in annoyance when you failed once more at escaping his grip. "Because maybe I like you and I couldn't sleep after what Mina said about your liking me too…it pisses me off when I can't sleep," you said to him resisting the urge to yell out at him, the fear of Shadis finding you here greater than your anger for Reiner at the moment. Reiner remained silent at your confession, but you could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to comprehend the situation. You liked him.

In the next moment, you almost had the breath knocked out of your lungs as a pair of lips came crashing against your own. It was your turn to be shocked into stillness, your brain trying to catch up with what was happening…you were kissing Reiner. As the surprise wore down you slowly kissed him back, eyes fluttering closed. After a moment you felt his tongue slide against your lower lip and you gasped at the feel, which he quickly took advantage of forcing his tongue into your wet cavern and exploring as much as he could. You slowly rubbed your tongue against his own before waging a small war between the two of you, which you quickly lost, but despite the loss he still allowed you to push forth into his own mouth distracting you from his moving hand. His free hand moved slowly up your stomach before cupping your left breast through your black shirt. You gasped though, quickly ending the kiss and squirming a bit from under him, face flushed red. "No bra?" he asked and you could practically hear the grin that pulled at his lips. "I came here right out of bed…"you muttered under your breath turning you head away from him once more, trying hard to hide your flushed face but, gasped aloud when you felt the padding of his thumb gently brush over your nipple causing the thing to quickly harden through the shirt. You clenched your thighs together as he repeated the movement once more quietly moaning. He frowned for a moment when he felt your legs clench together, he pulled away from you releasing your wrists and sitting up on his knees only to pry your legs apart and fit himself comfortably between them pressing his hardened member against your core, clothes being the only thing that separated the two of you. You gasped at the feeling of him pressed against you and quickly moved to clench your thighs together, but of course found that task impossible. He grinded himself against you once more, grinning when he heard you whisper out his name in something of a moan. "Damn, do I wish you could just scream it," he said resisting a laugh when he noticed the way you lit up at his comment. You quickly opened your mouth to make some kind of comeback but, instead your voice caught in the back of your throat when he lowered his head and gently took one of your nipples into his mouth, shirt an all. You shifted below him, whispering out a small moan, but damn did you want to be louder, if only the thought of Shadis finding you in this position didn't frighten you so much.

He slowly pulled his mouth away from your breast, hands sliding down your side to grip at the hem of your shirt and lift it upward. You hesitantly obliged him raising your arms upward so he could slide the black shirt off of you and throw it somewhere discarded for the moment. You took in a sharp breath when the cold air hit our exposed flesh, quickly trying to cover your breasts, but your hands were quickly stopped. "Sorry, but do you really think I'll let you hide?" he said chuckling softly before moving both of your wrists into one of his hands, holding your hands above your head again. He slowly lowered his head toward your breast once more taking a nipple into his mouth and gently sucking, his free hand gently roaming over you until it reached its destination giving your other nipple attention as well. You bucked your hips forward, grinding against him in response, a natural reaction from your body because you surely didn't decide to do that. A moan escaped your lips, this one a little louder than the last, but you still fought to keep it quiet. The man slowly pulled away from your chest and released your hands, almost as soon as you were able to move your hands you quickly reached out and grabbed the hem of his shirt slowly pulling it upward. He grinned a bit before pulling back from you and removing his own shirt, discarding it somewhere in the dark with your own. You gently bit your lip, eyes moving over his body before you raised a hand and gently ran your fingers over him. You felt him shudder in response to your touch, but he easily stopped your movements when he grabbed a hold of not only your gray sweat pants but, your cotton white underwear as well and pulled them downward. He pulled away from you to finish removing them after he realized he couldn't make it much further with him laying between you. You laid there more exposed than you'd ever been to a man in your life, but yet somehow you were enjoying this, even as he removed his own sweat pants and boxers. You looked him over for a moment, curious about what a naked man looked like, but quickly found yourself blushing furiously as your eyes settled on his enlarged member. You weren't sure what 'big' was considered for a man, but to you, he was pretty big, but that might have been because this was your first time and honestly had nothing to compare it to. "Like what you see?" he asked chuckling lightly, eyeing you as you turned you head and huffed, of course Reiner just had to be Reiner. 'He would say some dumb shit like that wouldn't he,' you thought to yourself cheeks still stained a bright red color.

You felt him shift and position himself over you, you thought he was going to go into the same position as before, but you thought terribly wrong. He had positioned his head in between your thighs and by the time you realized he had already ran his tongue over your slit, you quickly turned his attention back toward him about to protest, but the only thing that came from your lips was a gasp as he pried your legs open a bit more and ran his tongue over the little bundle of nerves. You bit back a moan and squirmed a bit beneath him, trying to close your legs, but his hands were firmly in place, you failed miserably at closing your legs. You were left helpless as the man continued to run his tongue over your clit, flicking the bundle of nerves at times, but the pleasure was soon filled with pain when you felt a finger push into you. It took everything you had not to cry out in pain, damn, if a finger hurt that much you couldn't imagine how it would feel to have his member in you, but you were already too far into this to back down. You whimpered a bit as he moved his finger in and out of you in a slow manner, his tongue still working on your clit leaving you stuck between pleasure and pain. "R-Reiner…I think…," you started to say, your voice so lust filled you didn't even recognize it for a second. You swore you felt him smirk against you, but didn't have time to get mad at him when you felt another finger shove into you, more pain followed. You bit back another sound of pain, but let him continue his ministrations on you. After a few seconds, you slowly began to get used to his fingers and the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure once more. "I-I'm going to…," you started to say but, one more flick of his tongue and you felt something in you snap mid-sentence. He pulled away from you, grinning for a moment as you rode out the rest of your first orgasm. He was about to open that smart mouth of his again, but groaned out instead when he felt your fingers brush over his member. "Let me…return the favor," you said, the sentence was brave, but the look on your face made you look like an embarrassed child. He couldn't say anything though, instead just let you gently push him down onto his back. You slowly positioned yourself over his hardened member, moving your hair to one side of you neck as you brought your head down and experimentally licked the tip.

The quiet moan he let out was more than enough to excite you and spur you forward, slowly you pushed him into your mouth taking as much as you could. The sound he made only pushed you to keep going, for some reason it was like a dose of power all on its own. "Use your hand," he said quietly and you almost missed those words, but thankfully you didn't. Slowly you raised a hand and gently enclosed it around his member, your hand following your bobbing head's motions up and down along his member. You kept at this for a bit before he suddenly grabbed your hair and pulled you off of him. You frowned a bit at him having wanted to make him cum just like you had, but you didn't have much time to be angry when he grabbed your shoulders and forced you onto your backside. He positioned himself at your entrance and without even asking for your position he quickly forced himself in tearing through your wall in one swift motion. The pain hit you like a pound of rocks and you quickly opened your mouth to scream only to find his hand roughly placed over your mouth. You knew he met well, if you screamed now it would be over for the both of you, but still this shit hurt. You could feel the tears sting at the corners of your eyes and you wanted to do nothing more than let them flow, but you held it back knowing you would endure worse pain than this in the future. You stayed like this with him for a while, unmoving and fighting back tears, but slowly the pain started to subside. You experimentally rolled your hips against his and smiled some when you heard his moan. He finally removed his hand from your mouth and slowly pulled himself out some before slamming back into you, earning a moan from the both of you. He continued to pound into you, raising your legs around his waist and somehow both of you managed to keep your moans to a low tone. Reiner soon began to feel himself getting close, but he knew he didn't want this to end just yet. He quickly moved a hand down between your legs once more, playing with your bundle of nerves again and you bucked against him at the feel of his fingers skillfully playing with you. "A-Ah…Reiner…I'm going to-," you managed to stutter out just as your walls clenched against him spurring him into his own climax and owning quite the moan from him, you actually got scared that someone had heard him, but thankfully no one came looking around.

The man slowly rolled off of you landing in a sweaty mess beside you before rolling onto his side and pulling you into his chest. You gladly snuggled into him, but found yourself quietly laughing at his next words. "Would you still like me if I told you I was the armored titan?" he asked raising a brow as you chuckled. "Oh Reiner, people can't turn into titans, that's just silly. Did the sex leave your mind jumbled?" you asked still quietly laughing against his chest, but you started to quiet down as you gently ran a hand through your hair. "Yeah, probably," he muttered resting his chin on top of your head, but was almost head butted as you quickly looked up at him. "How the hell am I going to walk back to my tent…I'm so fucking sore," you said and frowned at him when he laughed, it was his turn to smile at you now.


End file.
